


you have too much of us in you

by LaryssaD17



Series: Dauntlessly [2]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: AU, Eris - Freeform, F/M, Married Couple, No war, Parents, School Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Jai's fingers move nervously while he waits. Saying that he is scared is not the right phrase to describe his feelings at that moment but is close enough.
Relationships: Eric/Tris Prior
Series: Dauntlessly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990744
Kudos: 9





	you have too much of us in you

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so this may have errors.

Jai's fingers move nervously while he waits. Saying that he is scared is not the right phrase to describe his feelings at that moment but is close enough.

He is scared, he is dead scared, but he can't do anything. Not now at least, because the bad was already done and he didn't have a time machine to get back in time to change everything.

He is barely seven and he is in trouble already.

Well, is not like other Dauntless dependents don't get in trouble before, but he is the son of two leaders, and getting into trouble is not a good sign, not even if you are into Dauntless.

He swallows and looks at his nervous hands. His mother has been inside the principal's office for what has felt like an eternity. He couldn't hear anything, and he couldn't get up and glue his ear to the door to listen because the secretary was observing him from her desk while she typed in a computer like the Erudite, she was.

He moves his left hand to get some of his blond hair out of his eyes. He was going to ask his mother for a haircut that afternoon, but the thing that happened happen and now he is not so sure she will feel like it.

He swallows again because he doesn't want to think about how angry his mother will be once, she gets out of that office. She will be more than angry. She will probably be disappointed and that's the worst part for Jai because he doesn't like the look, she gives people when she is disappointed.

He steals a glance at the office door in front of him. Is still close and still looking at him with a mocking expression, like she knows that he is not having a good time and he will be punished for it. He then looks at the secretary, but she is too busy with her fake glasses looking at the computer in front of her.

Jai returns his sight to his hands and tries to stay calm, but he thinks that it's too late for that, because he is far from calm and he feels like he is going to lose his nerves if he doesn't know what the principal is telling his mother at the other side of the door.

His wishes, though, get granted, when suddenly, the door ahead of him, opens.

His blue eyes land on it in a flash and the first thing he sees is his mother's blue eyes looking back at him. She has a face, more like the face, the one she puts when someone is in trouble. Jai swallows but gets up from the chair.

The principal says something, but Jai is too busy getting his backpack over his shoulders to even listen to what her mother and the principal are saying. He only knows, too, that he wants to get out of there and get home as soon as possible.

His mother says something too, before putting a hand over his shoulder. Jai's heartbeat accelerated a little, but he doesn't say nor does something more than move forward when his mother tells him to.

They walk through the school empty hallways in silence, and then they confront the breeze outside in silence too. They walk through the city fighting the cold breeze until they reach the train station, where they need to wait a few minutes for it to come.

Jai stands in there, in silence, looking at his loose shoelaces with his hands hidden in his pockets. Beside him is his mother, who is waiting like the rest of the people who aren't dressed in black, since Dauntless members don't do the fashion of waiting up for the train.

"Come, let's sit while we wait", she says, and Jai doesn't dare to contradict her when she takes his hand and pulls him to a bench in the station.

Jai sits down, he doesn't get his backpack off and he simply starts looking at his loose shoelaces like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

The silence becomes awkward and unbearable, but the sounds the people around them did and the sounds of the city they were in, broke most of it.

"You know, looking at those loose shoelaces isn't going to make them tie again", his mother's words aren't harsh, they are soft, like her usual tone. So, taking it as a good sign, Jai dares to look at her.

He finds her usual self. The same woman with big blue eyes and short soft blonde hair that has always hold his hand. She even has her usual little smile and that made Jai's beating normally again. For now, at least.

"Dad said he was going to teach me how to tie them", is his simple answer, that comes out of his mouth a little shyer than he excepted/wanted.

"Well, I can teach you now if you like. Before you trip yourself with them and we must go to the hospital", Jai nods a few times and offers a foot to his mother, while he moves a little in her direction.

She goes step by step, demonstrating how to tie his shoelaces, and after he has observed, she lets him try. Jai gets it after the second time, something that makes her smile and something that he knows has to do with the thing that runs in the family.

His second shoe, he ties it right on time, since a few seconds later, the train stopped in the station so they could get into the Dauntless wagon that is usually empty because Dauntless members usually took the one that didn't have seats at the end.

Jai lets his backpack in the seat beside him, since his mother took the one facing him. He looks through the window at his left, where the city looks grey and kind of desolated, but he thinks that is because winter is close, and the cold makes it look sad and lonely.

He almost forgets why he is taking the train with his mother, but when he remembers, he looks at her slowly, to find that she was already looking at him like she was already waiting.

Jai swallows and looks at his hands, that are on his lap again.

"Am I in trouble?", he asks, and even if he has seven years of life, he knows that the answer is obvious. He is in huge trouble.

"Yes", is his mother's plain answer. He knew it, but somehow hearing it made it worse, made him want to cry.

"I'm sorry", his voice is little, barely a whisper, and his eyes are starting to crystallize.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?", Jai sniffs and cleans his unborn tears roughly before looking at his mother.

He can't say what's her emotion at the moment and that makes him feel worse.

"There is this boy two years older than us that is always saying bad things to Jesy", he starts, trying very hard to not cry, because he was a big boy and big boys didn't cry. "Today when we were at lunch, he came to our table and started saying her things again. Jesy told him to stop, we even try to move from the table, but he kept saying things".

Jai moves his sight to his hands again, which are moving nervously.

"She warns him three times, but he didn't stop. Jesy was going to cry, and she never cries unless she is very upset. So, I tried to help her to stop crying" when he finishes, he hears his mother let out a heavy sigh. He knows she is disappointed.

"With three punches to his face?", she asks, and Jai nods a couple of times while he sniffs and tries to stop the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry, mom. I'm really sorry, but…you and dad…you always tell me that I have to help my family and…Jesy is family…she is my best friend" when he looks at his mother again, he is sobbing.

"Hey", she calls while Jai hides his face in his hands. He gets them out of his face when he feels his mother's hand trying to get his blond hair out of his face, just like she does when she knows he is upset. "Baby look at me, please".

Jai swallows and with a red face and eyes, he looks to his mother, who is looking back at him with a sad face.

"You didn't do anything wrong, okay? Another kid was saying nasty things about Jesy and you defended her, just like dad and I have taught you. There is nothing bad in helping other people, in defending them, okay? The thing you did wrong was punching that kid in the face three times".

"He was being nasty, mom!", he complains, with a broken and upset voice.

"I know, honey, I know. But violence is never an answer to someone being nasty with another person", he starts crying again, but his mother pulls him to her, hugging him like he is the most precious thing in the world. "Shhhh, is okay", she coos but Jai doesn't stop sobbing. "Look, is okay to help others, is okay to defend your family and friends, but what if that kid would have punched you back? And let's not mention that he is two years older than you".

"He was been nasty", Jai repeats and his mother starts caressing his hair.

"I know, but my point is that you can't punch everyone when they start been nasty".

Jai separated from his mother and looks at her in the eye. His face is redder than before, and his eyes reflect more than sadness.

"Then what I'm supposed to do? I prefer to be punched than Jesy being punched by a guy half her size", his mother gives him a look, a look he doesn't know. Is a new one and is mixed with surprise, or at least, that's what he thinks.

He looks at her scared because she is looking at him in a way he doesn't know how to interpret, but then, from the nothing, she takes his face into her hands and smiles at him.

"You have too much of us in you", and Jai blinks a few times, trying to understand, but he forgets about those words when his mother pulls him for another hug again. "Listen, honey. What you did was okay because you helped Jesy, but please, don't you ever get in a fight again. There is always another way, okay?", Jai nods a few times, with his head still in his mother's chest.

Jai calms down after a few minutes and after a few reassuring words. They seat down again after his mother dries his tears and tells him that he will be in a timeout for a few days, just to learn that he shouldn't be fighting with kids in school, even if is to defend his best friend. Jai accepts the punishment and promises to never behave like that again, even though he is sure he will break that promise.

When they arrive at their station, they see a few Dauntless members jumping off the train, but they wait for the train to stop since his mother couldn't do that anymore since she had a huge belly, where Jai knew his little sister was living for now.

Once the train stopped, they went out and they walked holding hands until they arrive at one of the many doors the faction had. They wait for the group of Dauntless members to enter, but while they were doing the line, they saw someone familiar in the entrance.

"Dad!", Jai exclaims, and in two point five seconds, he lets go of his mother's hand and starts running to the big man who turned around when he heard his voice.

A huge grin appears on his father's face while Jai approaches running and he opens his arms to catch him in a huge hug.

"Look who we have here, is my big boy Jai", he says, filling with kisses his son face and neck while he holds him in his arms. Jai laughs like he never cried a few minutes ago. "How are you bud? What happened in school that they call mom?", he asks in a whisper, like he wants it to be a secret.

Jai remembers everything and how mad his dad will get once he knows, so he avoids the subject hiding his face in his father's neck. His father immediately knows that something is wrong. He looks at his wife, who is approaching.

"Hi, darling", he greets, giving him that side smirk, he always gives her.

"Hi", she answers. "How was the meeting?"

"Uh, you know, the usual", he says, like is not a big deal. "But the real question here is what happened with this big boy?", he moves the shoulder where Jai's head is resting, but the child doesn't say anything, he is busy looking at his mother's belly.

"He got into a fight at school", Jai's father gasps, like he is utterly surprised, but Jai knows his father's sarcasm too well, even if he is quite little to pronounce the word.

"Did you get into a fight for real bud?", he asks, and Jai decides to face his father literally.

After looking at his mother and his father again, he nods a few times, waiting for his father's mad face, but that never came. In its place, a huge grin formed.

"Really? Did you win?", his father's voice was excited, happy, something that left Jai quite confused for a few seconds and that made his mother upset.

"Eric!", she said, hitting him softly in the arm.

"What, Tris? That was very Dauntless, don't you think?", he responds, but Jai's mother simply rolls his eyes, while his father looks at him proudly before putting him on the floor again. "Your first won fight deserves an extra piece of Dauntless Cake at dinner, what do you think bud?"

Jai is about to answer when his mother intervenes.

"No, Eric. He is not going to have extra dessert. He is in a time out for getting into trouble", his father makes a face, a face Jai knows pretty well is the one he does when he isn't going to argue with his mother any further.

"Alright. No extra Dauntless Cake", he says, and his mother nods.

"Well, I have to go to see what that Tory said in the meeting since you probably didn't pay attention at all", she says, giving his father a look, even if she was smiling.

"You know me too well, doll", he answers. She then turns to Jai.

"Behave, please, and I'll see you at the dinner, okay?", she asks, and Jai nods before she gives him a kiss in the mop of blond hair he has, and then he gives her one on the left cheek.

"There is a goodbye kiss for me too?", his mother rolls her eyes before she moves to his father to give him one on the lips. Jai puts a disgusted face while they kiss and even hides his face in his hands.

When his parents finish the kiss, they turn to him and they chuckle at their child's reaction. They share a group hug before Tris disappears through the black door the other Dauntless members took a while ago.

"Well, I told your mother that you weren't having an extra dessert at dinner, but that doesn't mean you can't have a piece of Dauntless Cake before it", he says smirking at Jai and when he smirks back to his father, is the same smirk.

Jai takes Eric's hand and they disappear through the black door everyone else disappeared to while they talked about the fight Jai had at school.

Jai isn't scared anymore, because now he knows he did the right thing. More or less. 


End file.
